Portable electric fans are used to create an air-flow pattern within a particular area, such as a room. Often, it is desirable to be able to position the fan to direct the air flow in different directions. Many portable fans are constructed with adjustable supports which can be set to effect this result. Typically, moving parts are required to adjust the positioning of the fan. This, in turn, complicates and increases the expense of manufacture of the fan.